dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Artemis (Midnightverse)
|-|Normal Artemis= |-|Full Moon Artemis= |-|New Moon Artemis= Artemis is the Greek Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Chastity, Wilderness, Maidenhood, and Archery. She is the older twin sister of Apollo and one of the Fourteen Olympians. She was first introduced when Eden Squad met with the Olympians on Mount Olympus during their mission to America. Currently. Artemis is one of the final team leaders to make it to the Azazel Cup Finals under Team Hunters of Artemis. History TBA Appearance Artemis is a beautiful young woman with red hair tied in a braid and light brown eyes that shift to silver and pale skin. She wears a white hunter's outfit with a brown cloak for camouflage. It has been stated by her grandmother, Phoebe, that she is the near spitting image of Leto minus the eyes. When the moon is in its New Moon Phase, Artemis' hair becomes as black as the night sky and gains yellow streaks in her hair symbolizing the stars in the night sky. Her eyes in this form are also silver. During a full moon, Artemis has long white hair with silvery-yellow eyes with a red marking on the right side of her face. Personality Artemis is a level headed individual with a cool personality. Artemis is stoic, serious, and extremely pragmatic. She is regarded by most deities and demigods as aloof and cold. She only ever showed emotion with her brother (annoyance and joy), and her hunters. Her attitude towards demigods is neutral seeing them as living beings unlike other gods but otherwise completely disregarding them. Artemis possesses deep care for maidens and will hurt anyone who tries to harm one. Her hunt is mostly comprised of young girls she had rescued. Her care also extends to children both male and female. Artemis possesses a soft spot for children earning her the title, Protector of Young Children. Artemis has a principle that she keeps close to her heart and follows and it is "boys do not become targets until they are men or if they have done something horrible to a woman." Full Moon Artemis Dubbed jokingly by Apollo and Hermes as Flirtymis, Artemis, in her full moon form, is completely uninhibited. She is known to tease other people and flirt with men. Unlike her regular form, FM Artemis wishes to find love and be with someone or as she puts it "experience her own fairy tale love story complete with a knight in shining armor." New Moon Artemis This is known as Little Sister Artemis. In her New Moon Form, Artemis is very shy and insecure often hiding behind Apollo or Hephaestus. She is also very affectionate in this form and bears a slight air of innocence around her. Her personality in this form is the complete shy imouto package. While she is New Moon Artemis, all her siblings become overprotective of their shy, affectionate sister. Powers and Abilities Artemis is a very powerful goddess and is one of Zeus' most powerful children rivaling Apollo and Athena, the purported strongest children of Zeus. As an Olympian Goddess, Artemis wields power equal to that of Grayfia Lucifuge and Serafall Leviathan. *'Immense Strength': As a Goddess, Artemis possesses naturally higher strength than other beings. She wields power surpassing that of Ultimate Class Beings and are a match for other Deity Class. *'Immense Durability': Artemis is naturally very durable. She is able to survive an attack from beings the likes of Beelzebub. *'Immense Speed': Artemis is naturally fast. As a hunter, she often uses her speed to keep up with her prey. Artemis can easily cross a large distance within a few minutes. *'Highly Advanced Lunarikinesis': Due to her affinity with the Moon, Artemis can control and draw power from moonlight. She often fires them as "moonbeams" at her opponents should the rare occasion of her not having a bow happen. Her power over moonlight is said to surpass Selene, her mentor, and predecessor. She can also channel it into her arrows allowing her to use devastating techniques. She is Tsukuyomi's only equal in power. The color of the light she uses changes with the phases of the moon with pure white at the Full Moon and black and violet during the new. **'Million Rain': Artemis channels moonlight into her arrows which she shoots into the air causing it to explode and split into millions of arrows. million rain 1.gif|'Million Rain' Full Moon Million Rain.gif|'Full Moon: Million Rain' new moon million rain3.gif|'New Moon: Million Rain' *'Limited Weather Manipulation': Artemis can manipulate the weather to a limited extent. *'Gender Reassignment': Artemis was able to turn Sipriotes into a girl for peeking at her while she bathed. *'Shapeshifting': Artemis can alter her form but she can only change into different types of animlas. *'Animal Authority': Artemis can control and command wildlife. *'Power Granting and Removal': Her blessing allows young girls to become partially immortal but she can remove it should the girl wish to leave her Hunt. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': As a Huntress, Artemis is trained in unarmed combat should the very rare moment she is without her bow or her daggers. She is well versed in several schools of close combat but prefers to use a mix of capoeira combined with quick strikes and counters. *'Master Dagger Combatant': Artemis can use daggers with her extreme and deadly efficiency. *'Peerless Archer': Artemis is a master archer. She is an archer whose skill is equal to Skaði and Nodens who are considered some of the top archers in the world. She is able to pin a fly to a wall from several miles away without killing it. *'Invulnerability': Artemis is impervious to most forms of weaponry as only supernatural weaponry is capable of affecting her. **'Immunity': Artemis is immune to most poisons and all diseases due to her godly heritage. She is, however, susceptible to supernatural poisons such as Albion's poison or hydra venom. **'Immortality': As a Goddess, Artemis can live indefinitely unless she is killed. *'Teleportation': Artemis can teleport using bursts of light. Equipment 'Tauropolos ' The bow itself is called Tauropolos: The Bow of Heaven. This bow is the symbol of power for the Goddess Artemis. The arrows are actually known as Tauropolos Skia Thermokrasia or Arrow That Eclipsed the Somber Sky ' The bow is a jet black bow with golden markings running through it. It is described by Hephaestus who forged it to be ''"a rare gem befitting such an archer." ''There is virtually nothing that her arrows cannot pierce. Artemis is rumored to be able to fire an arrow through thick brush at night and hit a target that is nothing more than a fly without killing it. A testament to her skills as a supreme archer. 'Machaíria Tis Selínis The legendary daggers of Artemis. They are known as The Knives of the Moon That Cut the Night Sky. She used this in the First and Second Gigantomachy in order to kill the Giant Gration. The knives are said to be forged in a similar process as an Enochian Weapon using a small portion of Artemis's blood rather than her own soul. The knife is said to give off a shine that Apollo describes as "akin to a full moon in the night sky." Trivia *Her character is based on Riordan's version of Artemis but her manhating tendencies have been kicked up to extreme levels. *Her normal appearance is based on Yume from Grimgar of Ash and Fantasy. Her new moon form is based on Tsubaki Ando from Shirobako. ''Her full moon form is based on Sara Silvers from ''Rokuaka. *The concept of her new and full moon forms is based on Lunala from Pokemon: Sun and Moon. *Midnightverse Artemis has tried to get Deusverse Artemis to see that their brothers are nothing more than selfish manwhores much to her failure. She has also tried to get Deusverse Artemis to get rid of her male friends only to fail much to her dismay. *Regular Artemis has tsundere tendencies. Full Moon Artemis is flirty. New Moon Artemis is shy. *Dionysus has diagnosed Artemis with Multiple Personalities. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Gods